Meeting of the Black Dragon
by Teldron7026
Summary: Mercury is tired of being locked in a dorm with Emerald and Cinder the entire day and decides that he needs to take a walk. This walk would lead him to come across the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. This is my first Fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**So this is my first ever Fanfic so...yeah, Review, like or whatever you feel like. Oh and critic, critic a lot. Only way i can ever get better at this. So tell me what you Think and have fun Reading it.**

* * *

Beacon Academy, the greatest school for huntsmen and huntresses in all of Remnant and probably the least boring place in the kingdom of Vale. At least according to Mercury Black. Schools are not really his style but seeing all these huntresses and huntsmen train was the least boring thing he could spend his time watching. Could have been worse, he could have been in some warehouse hiding away alongside Emerald, Cinder, Roman and Neo.

Nights at Beacon however was not as interesting seeing how most of the time it was just empty corridors as everyone had already gone to sleep. Being cramped into the same dorm as Cinder and Emerald, as part of their secret mission, was not bad but not really anything to scream about either. This was one of those nights when he could just not stand it and had to take a walk in the empty corridors.

Walking around with hands in his jacket pockets, not giving much attention to anything, he was just thinking over the reason Cinder wanted them to be here in the first place, until he rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"What is with this school and having students bump..." he was irritated but was suddenly paralyzed when he saw what he had just walked right into. There she was, a blond girl with lilac colored eyes, dressed in brown and yellow and with the body of a supermodel. Even Cinder would fall for this view.

"Grr, can you watch where you are going?" The girl was obviously not in a good move. It was either the tone in her voice or the fact that her eyes had turned red all of a sudden. Her eyes turned back to Lilac and her tone softened. "Sorry. Am just a bit peeved at my team."

Mercury was a bit nervous, he would not lie to himself, but tried to remain calm. "It's alright. Why are you...peeved, you said?" He looked at the book she held in her hand and the three books on the floor that probably fell after they walked into each other.

"Oh you know, sister forget to grab her books after a visit to the library, Ice queen telling the muscle of the team to go grab them without actually asking. But hey, whatcha gonna do?" She started picking up the books she dropped.

Mercury helped her pick up some of the books with just two questions in his mind, who is this girl? And Ice queen? What? "Sounds like my team leader. It's all just, do what I tell you to do and don't ask questions." Felt good to finally take that off his chest. He was not particularly fond of Cinder but did what she said anyways. A job is a job after all. And not wanting to get fried helps too.

The blond girl looked at him and chuckled a bit as she looked into Mercury s black eyes. "Thank fully Ice queen is not my team leader or else my team would have fallen apart before it even became a team. It's actually my sister that is the leader. Aside from being a bit...gullible and a bit clumsy, I would not have any other leading me"

Mercury looked at her, or rather inspected her, and was still fascinated by the blonds beauty. "She sounds like a good person." He reached with his hand towards her for a handshake. "I'm Mercury, Mercury Black." Was he just about to shake hands with a student at Beacon? This is the exact opposite of what Cinder told him to do, do not get attached to anyone while we are undercover. And yet he did not care.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." she responded as she grabbed his hand with an extremely firm grip. Mercury had to resist to not show the pain he currently felt in his hand, something he had been very good at while in the company of Cinder. He was honestly a bit surprised when she looked at him and smiled. Not that he complained cause she looked amazing when she smiled.

"Well Yang, how about i hel-" " There you are Mercury" And once again, Emerald interrupted him at the most inappropriate of times. She did not do that often mind you, but when she did interrupt him it was always at times when he either wanted to be alone or when he was talking to someone. Mercury turned around and looked at the dark skinned, red eyed partner of his. Mercury did like watching those red eyes of hers. Emerald said "Unless you don't mind, but I was told to bring you back to the dorm. Come on." She was Cinders little lapdog as always.

Mercury turned back to Yang who stood there with a smirk on her face for some reason. Probably was something funny she thought of. "Well I have to go it seems. I'll see you around, Yang".

He turned his back to her with hands in pockets and walked with Emerald back to the dorm as he heard Yang say "We sure will. I'll book it."

He slightly chuckled at the pun she made but was immediately cut off by Emerald. "So, who is your new friend?" Wanting to keep his cool around Emerald and just seem like he did not care simply responded with "Don't know. Just met her."

Emerald gave him a playful smile at Mercury, the kind that says 'I don't believe you', and then with a tone as playful as her smile said "Well she looked good I suppose. But remember what Cinder said about attachment to people here". 'Perfect choice of words there Emerald'.

"Aw, sounds like someone is a bit jealous". Mercury loved to make comments like this towards Emerald just for her reaction which involves narrowing eyes, gritting her teeth and then growl. And it was also a good way to make her shut up while focusing on not killing Mercury.

He toke this time to think of Yang again. Every second of their conversation was playing around in his head over and over. All from the crash into her till the moment he turned around and heard her pun. Even the mention of her sister and the unknown person she referred to as Ice Queen.

She was fascinating, she was gorgeous, she seemed to have a nice personality and she had a nice sense of humor. Is this is what she really was like or was this just his first impression on her? Mercury could not wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl talk

"He he, I'll book it. I am funny. Sure the others would just smack there palm against their heads but what do they know of humor." Yang said as she ventured through the corridor with books in hand until she reached her teams dorm. Before meeting Mercury in that corridor only one word could describe what she felt: bored. Now however even the basic corridor was a bit less boring.

Opening the door to the dorm she was greeted by Zwei, Yang's and her sister Ruby's dog. Ruby was busy playfully teasing the Ice queen, Weiss Schnee while Blake, the cat eared faunus, was sitting in her bed reading a novel, probably one of her "special" novels, while also keeping eye on Zwei. They all looked at Yang though when they noticed the door opening.

"What toke you so long? How slow can you be at carrying books?" Weiss said with her usual snobby tone. Being the heiress to the biggest dust company in all of Remnant can do that to you she guessed.

"Hey, Weiss, if you want to get your books here faster without you yourself getting them then do not be clumsy and forget them and don't complain on me." Being the strongest in the group does has it's advantages, like being able to shut Weiss up.

"She is right though. It does not usually take this long to walk to and from the library. Did something happen?" Blake did not put her book as she said that. What she was reading in that book was a mystery to everyone in the room. Stupid book lock. Despite not putting the book away when talking, Yang could almost feel her eyes looking at her through the book.

Yang looked over to Ruby and Weiss who had stopped with what they were doing and was now just sitting and waiting for Yang to explain her delay. "Eh, just happened to bump into a boy on the way back here."

"Oooooh" was the response she got from her little sister Ruby before she got a book in her stomach. "Ouch, that hurt, Yang. But back to the boy, is he cute? How long have you two been secret lovers? This is just like one of the books you read me back when we were children." Ruby turned silent as Zwei jumped up in her lap. "Pleeease tell us about him!"

Yang rolled her eyes as she put the books down on the desk and leaned towards the wall with arms crossed. "Well I guess he could be considered pretty handsome if you are into the color gray. his name is Mercury Black an-"

"Wait" Weiss looked around at the two other team mates of hers. "Isn't that the name of the guy that Pyrrha fought in a sparring match a day ago?". This cause all of the members of the team to look around at each other before they all looked back at Yang. Yang knew he looked familiar, but that he was the same guy that beat Pyrrha, the four time champion of the world tournament, to a standstill until he forfeit for unknown reasons. "And?" Is all Yang had to say. The fact that he seemed to be a threat she was more interested in knowing him than she already was when she had left him in the corridor.

The others looked upon her in confusion. "It's not like we are dating or anything. We just happened to bump into each other in the corridors, that's all". The others was not convinced. "Yang got a boyfriend, Yang got a boyfriend" Sang Ruby in a teasing tone. She was really asking for it. 'just ignore her' Yang thought to herself as she looked to the two other members of the team. Bake had went back to her novel and Weiss was standing there with a kind of annoyed look on her face.

Yang yawned and climbed up to her bed. "Well, enough talk about boys for the night I think. Good night girls. Good night Zwei." In actuality she just wanted to stop having questions asked and just wanted to think things through by her own. Not much was known about this Mercury guy aside from that he is a student from Haven in Mistral and that she was able to almost beat Pyrrha. She can't lie, knowing now that he did that she was even more interested in him. He was a strong capable fighter who also looked good and was charming an...why is she thinking this? She just met the guy and did not even know him.

'Just first impressions talking now, Yang, just first impressions.' She mentally told herself. She was not interested In him THAT way, damn it. She was just interested in fighting him and push herself to the limit. She was not really good at fighting against those that use their legs which would make him extremely tough for her to get. She did love challenges. And yet, she thought there was something else as well. She had to talk to someone about something.

"Blake, can I talk to you? Blake?" Yang had to talk to someone and Blake was her partner she knew she could always count on her to be caring and logical, something that was needed in a situation when you don't have the answer, she always had good advice.

"What is it Yang?" Blake sounded like she was just about to sleep, but when Yang hung with her upper body from her bed she saw that Blake was indeed not sleeping, but she was sketching. "I just wondered, what is your opinion on Mercury? You did not really seem that...opinionated."

"He is not really my concern as of now, Yang. He is just another student. You know I have to focus on the white fang."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I thought you may wanted to give me your opinion on him. Not that it really matters cause it's not like I am going to try and date him. Just wanted your opinion." As Yang said that Blake put away her sketch and gave off a smile at her.

"Yang, I know you are trying to act cool and not affected by him at all, but I know a girl with a crush when I see one. And you have had that look on your face ever since you entered the room. You clearly like this guy. Or at the very least you are interested in him. Give it a shot." This is not the answer Yang expected to get from Blake. Not that she was wrong. Yang did feel interested in him, she just hate to admit it when she is showing attention to men and not the other way around.

"Hm. Thanks Blake. I'll let you continue doing...whatever you were doing...and I do not have a crush." And with that she went back to her bed contemplating what Blake had just said. She tried to remember the fight that he had with Pyrrha a few weeks ago and how borderline easy he had fought her to a standstill. Hopefully Yang will be able to get the chance to fight him as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Questionable loyalty

**Before you read this i would like to thank everyone that have been reading the three parts so far. I did not expect to get over 150 views in the first day of the story being published, now if that is a common thing here or not is something i don't really know. A bit dissapointed that about half of the people that read the first part actually continued to the second part so i am a bit concerned on how many of you will read this part.**

**I will start to work on part 4 as soon as possible but i would like some reviews on the last two parts if that is possible. So until then, have fun Reading this one.**

* * *

When he entered the dorm together with Emerald they were not really greeted by Cinder as she was just standing there waiting for them with her typical amber eyes piercing into your soul. As usual she did not seem particularly happy with Mercury s little night trips around the school. If he did he could jeopardize the entire mission she say. While Mercury was not afraid or respected Cinder in the same way Emerald did, in fact for him she was just his boss and nothing else, he tried to remain on her good side for most of the time. Times like this however he just did not care.

"I thought I told you to remain here in the dorm, Mercury. You know what happens when you are disobedient." Cinder threatened by summoning fire from her hands. Mercury was not really that faced by it as he had seen it several times. "Sorry, Boss. Just needed a walk". Emerald looked at Mercury and Cinder with a rather concerned look, if not frightened.

After feeling she made herself clear she put away the fire from her hand and walked up to Mercury, with her eyes still cold and yet fiery at the same time. "This is becoming a regular occurrence, Mercury. Don't make it happen to often. Do you understand me?" Cinder said as she did something Mercury hated: she put her hand on his jaw while looking into his eyes with a smile on her face. Mercury hated when she acted like this, all mysterious and seductive. It really got on his nerves at times. Did not help that she did this all the time to all men she met and worked with, Roman especially.

"I understand boss. Won't happen again." Mercury could not be asked with this bullshit at the time. He went out on a walk for a reason. Solution? Go to bed and look in a comic book. Nice pictures are always a plus. But of course that did not last long as Emerald all of a sudden had to open her mouth.

"I found Mercury talking to another student. Could explain why he is gone so often nowadays". Emerald and her stupid mouth, had it not been for her he would have probably gone to bed without hearing Cinder rant for an hour or so. But no no, she had to talk. And she said he was unable to shut up.

"Oh really now" Cinder was definitely not happy to hear that. If intentional or not, Emerald had just Practically sentenced Mercury to hell. "Something you would like to tell me, Mercury? Something of value?" She said, with every word she spoke calm and collective even if she was so angry she would burn him to ash. Mercury as always tried to act unmoved and cool, even though in reality, he was not.

"Not of what i can say. Don't know how much of "value" that girl Emerald found me talking to. And just for the record, i have never met her before so how should i know that?"The dorm was big enough to fill three beds, three people and a few small bookcases and three drawers. But escaping this conversation was not anything the room was big enough for. All he could do was look back into the comic book from time to time. "She did seem rather strong though. At least physically strong. She might be worth checking up."

"Very well. You do that then." Cinder said with her calm voice, which cause Mercury to look up from the comic and into her eyes with a raised eyebrow and an all around confused look. "Perhaps we could take advantage of this little...meeting of yours. Get close to her and learn everything there is to know of her, so that you can crush her easier when the time comes".

Mercury was not really surprised that she would find some way to turn this into a test of loyalty. He was kind of surprised that she would go back on her rule of not getting to know other students, even if it was just for the reason of annihilate them afterward. He decided to not argue about how this was against everything she said earlier and it looked like Emerald, who was now sitting on her bed next to his, was not willing to do it either.

The dorm remained silent for the rest of the night until Emerald turned around in her bed and looked at Mercury, who was still awake, and tried to talk to him. "Hey, i hope you know what you have gotten yourself into with this girl. This is not just fun and games anymore, Mercury. When Cinder gives you the order, you must kill this...Yang, was it?"

"You don't think i know that? But it does not matter, i barely know her. I'll do what Cinder tells me to do and that's that." Who was he trying to kid? He was right about not knowing her, but dust did he want to. The reason he was still awake was because he was contemplating on if he would actually do it or not if he was to actually get to know her. He had no problem killing before so why is he contemplating on this? He was at least glad that Emerald seemed to care. Not for Yang mind you, but for him. That was something he liked, just how much they hated each other but at the same time really did care for each other as the best of friends, and sometimes a bit more.

After sharing a look at each other for a solid minute Emerald turns around leaving him alone to his thoughts, even though he was still looking in her direction. He did like to look at her, she was a really attractive woman after all, but this time it was just another thought he had in his mind than just messing around with her. He was wondering if there was something between the two or not, only for that thought to be replaced by his memory of meeting Yang. He turned his back to Emerald and decided to just sleep this all off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon vs The Diety

**If you are reading this part i must say i am really glad you are. The more people that reads my story the more i just want to write it. **

**I have to apologies though for the delay between this and the last part, not my intention, i just did not feel like writing and i was dealing with some personal matters.**

**But here it is so read, review and share it with friends or something.**

* * *

_Yang POV_

Another day at Beacon, another day with class subjects. At least they had combat training with Glynda Goodwitch today which always put a smile on Yang's face.

She did like to fight against people, especially if they are as skilled as her, which there are plenty of huntsmen and huntresses at Beacon. Her teammates were not nearly as excited for a fight as she was, or well, Ruby seemed pretty excited for one but Weiss and Blake did not. Oh, they watched it alright, but they were just doing it for study and did not really enjoy it in the process.

Currently the two fighters in the arena was Sky Lark and some other student wielding a fire sword. Possibly the same student Ruby saw when they arrived at Beacon for the first time. They seemed equally matched, with Sky having reach and power with his axe or polearm or whatever it was, while the fire sword guy had speed and agility. They were so equal they Goodwitch had to call the match a tie or they would have been stuck there for the entire day, they had already been fighting for the past five minutes.

"Good performance, you two" Glynda said. "Flawed, but good. You may return to the locker room now." As the two combatants returned to the locker room Glynda was tapping on her tablet and then looked up at the other students. "We got time for another match if any of you are willing."

As if on cue, Yang threw her hand up in the air, almost felt like she would throw her arm off with the speed she raised it. She did not always volunteer for sparring matches but now she was just so excited she could not resist it. She just felt like she had to fight someone and this was to good an opportunity. Luckily for her it seemed like Goodwitch was looking right at her. '_pick me, pick me, pick me' _She kept thinking to herself.

Goodwitch taped some more on her tablet and said: "Alright, the next battle will be between Miss Yang Xiao Long and Mr Mercury Black"

Yang's eye widen. 'Did she just say Mercury?' she thought to herself as she looked to her right and saw Mercury who stared right at her with a smile at his face. Did he do this on purpose? Was it a coincidence that they ended up fighting? Well, it did not matter to her, she have wanted this fight ever since they met nearly two weeks ago. She was already up for a fight, this fight however...she was more then ready. With a final glance to him and a teasing wink, she went to the locker room to get ready for the fight.

* * *

**Mercury POV**

Mercury was looking at the two students fighting and was so bored by it. These guys were amateurs, they lacked skills to even fight against a white fang grunt, even less so than a group of white fangs. How these two managed to get into the best combat school in Remnant is beyond him. All they did was fight however they felt like and did not even bother to analyze each others moves and study their weaknesses. For five minutes they had been fighting, so not only were both of them bad at fighting each other, but their stamina was good so they just kept on going and going. Felt like they had been going on for ten. So when Goodwitch finally called the match off he sighed in relief.

"Good performance, you two" Glynda said. "Flawed, but good. You may return to the locker room now." Good performance? What fight did she watch, he wondered. Flawed was the right word though. Flawed like a boat with holes in it. He shared a look with Emerald and neither of them had to say anything to know what the others thought: ' That was terrible'. Goodwitch then said something Mercury was quick on reacting to: "We got time for another match if any of you are willing."

Mercury looked at Emerald who gave him a nod for approval. This was the perfect time to find out something about the other students, like their weapons, their abilities and most importantly their semblance. He looked around the arena and saw that the only one who had raised their hand up was no other then Yang Xiao Long, the one Cinder had told him to keep an eye out. So far he had just watched her from afar to no avail as he barely got any info from her during the other classes.

He raised his arm and smiles at her to try and put her at unease, and because he honestly was quite glad to have eye contact with her again. And it seemed she was doing the same thing as she winked to him. Well it succeeded on making him disoriented for a while at least. Would still not be enough to distract him in the fight.

As she turned and went to the locker room he decided to do the same. This is gonna be so much fun he thought as he went to the other locker room.

* * *

**Yang POV**

As she stepped out into the arena waiting for Mercury she decided to do some warm up which was just a bunch of pushups until he exited the locker room. Standing up and looking at him she could not help but feel his eyes constantly fixated on her. She could not lie, the feeling of having him stare at her was not something she wanted. She was actually a bit creeped out. She did not mind the attention that much, but she was wondering if he was checking her out and maybe undressing her with his eyes. The mere thought of him just being another pervert pissed her off.

She looked at him and then up to the audience, specifically her teammates who all looked excited for the match, even Weiss and Blake seemed like they really wanted to see this, and as a show of appreciation gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

"Look who finally showed up. With short hair I thought you would get done much faster then I did." Yang teased when she looked back at Mercury who was just walking forward with his smirk on his face. His reply was a bit predictable for her taste. "Well with your hair I thought I could just sleep for a while. Must have overslept."

As Mercury walked to the middle of the arena, not looking away from her, she decided to do the same and entered her standard fighting stance with her body standing side ways with legs spread apart, left fist clenched in front of her at waist height in front of her left leg and her right clenched at chest height in front of her chest. Yang had perfect balance in her stance so she was not worried that she was to be knocked over by his first attack.

He wanted to bring her down, he had to try his best.

With him still staring at her she decided to return the favor as she stared right into the black void that was his eyes, his iris was literally all black, and gave him a nod without breaking eye contact to signal for him she was ready. And unlike what he may have thought at the time, she was not going to be holding back.

* * *

_Mercury POV_

Finally some action, and with someone that looked like she could be a decent challenge, Mercury could not wait. He had analyzed her on his way into the arena, how she was built, where she could have had certain weak-spots which he could exploit. Sadly for him he could not tell right away, she seemed rather solid from afar, he just had to wait till the fight began. But he still could not stop staring at her. She truly was gorgeous beyond any woman he had ever seen. But never the less, he was not about to let her looks stand in his way.

He had a mission, to find out everything there is to know about her, her semblance especially.

Once they stood face to face in the arena, a few yards away from each other, he clenched his fists in front of him at chest level and put his left leg behind the other, waiting for her to do the first move. They stood there staring into each others eyes, mentally taunting the other, practically forcing the other to attack.

And he guess he won that staring contest cause in the next moment she had launched a fireball at him from her right gauntlet. He returned fire with his right boot when spinning backwards, getting a lucky shot in, making the fireball explode in mid air.

The smoke that emitted from the small explosion gave her enough time to attack by jumping through the air and through the smoke right down at his location with a powerful burning blow. Had his reaction speed not allowed him to back-flip away he could have either gotten hit and knocked back or most likely knocked out at the impact.

After he landed on his feet after the back flip he could feel the floor shake and smalls crack on the place her fist had made an impact. She was strong, that was for sure, but he was fast. After a quick analyze he jumps forward, spins in the air and made a kick with his right leg aimed at her head but was blocked by her left gauntlet. She was quick to react and grabbed his leg with her right arm and tossed him over her shoulder.

He seemed to be forced to be more direct if he wanted to bring her to activate her semblance.

* * *

**Yang POV**

She could not stop smiling, she had expected this to be much more challenging but this was rather easy. She thought he would be fast but this? extremely underwhelming. That was until he started to charge at her and she decided to do the same and charge him.

When they both met in the middle he had done another spin kick except he span backwards and she had raised her right fist to punch him, her fist and his foot connecting causing a small knock back effect on both of them. Yang was not able to recover fast enough to notice the kick that Mercury had already sent into her stomach, which was followed up with a kick from the other direction and then one from the original direction. The third kick she managed to block with her right as she sent him sliding backwards with a left punch to his stomach.

Her stomach hurt, her back was aching, but that was not gonna stop her. Far from it. If there was anything she was not gonna do was lose this spar, even if he had the advantage of speed and leg combat. She could be fast too, especially when lunging forward with help of her gauntlets blasts.

The recoil of Ember Celica was similar to that of Crescent Rose, able to throw Ruby into the air and increase her speed which almost makes Ruby look like a red bolt surrounded by a white flash that travels around the battlefield and manages to strike down foes Before they even noticed. But due to Yangs weight thanks to her muscles and her smaller weapons, she was not able to possibly be able to be thrown as far.

He did not seem to have been ready for her sudden increase in speed as he was not able to block her and was repeatedly punched and kicked ending with an uppercut, sending him up in the air, and then a kick in his back sending him flying to the opposite side of the room.

* * *

**Mercury POV**

'Where did this sudden increase of speed come from?' He asked himself as he collapsed on the other side of where he previously was. As he stood on his knee and looked over at her he noticed her gauntlet, that's how she must have gotten the speed boost, used the recoil from the blast. He himself had used it a few times in the past with his greaves, specifically when he repelled himself backwards in his fight with Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hey, I am talking to you!" He was so focused on analyzing her he did not even notice her talking to him. "Are you going to start fighting or what? This is just too easy. Thought you would at least be a challenge." Was she just toying with him to see if he was a challenge? Was she testing him just as much as he was testing her? No matter.

Without responding he had already started to run towards her with a jump kick aimed at her head which she managed to block without much effort as she just put her gauntlets up in front of her face in a cross. The series of kicks afterward were a bit harder for her to block she was a still feeling the after effect from his jump kick, making his jump-spin kick a relatively easy thing to block as she just had to block to the side. His low sweep kick that came afterward she was able to jump over, but she was not able to evade the butterfly kick that followed.

She was dazed, the perfect time to strike her in the chest...or so he thought. For as he spun around to deliver a straight kick into Yang's chest she grabbed his boots and spun him back around. Her counter blows were rough with Little to no mercy, they were faster, stronger. He tried to block as many punches and even kicks as he could while making a few counters of his own. He blocked a total of six attacks from Yang and got in just one of his three counters. He managed to block a few more punches before she feinted and uppercut him in the jaw.

Flying backwards and once again standing on his knees he realized he would never be able to force her into using her semblance. He had to forfeit prematurely. "You win".

* * *

**Yang POV**

'He yields? Why is he yielding? He already forfeited his fight with Pyrrha, so why now as well?' Yang thought, kind of disturbed. "Ha! Realized i was just too good for you?" Did she just say that? Why did she say that?

"Perhaps. You are pretty good, i have to admit" Mercury said with a smirk on his face. Yang was un faced by his compliment, though she did kept her smile she had used to disguise the fact that she was actually a bit uncomfortable with the turn of events that had happened here. She stared into his pitch black eyes, smirked back at him and said "Well, i am best. You did not really stand a chance to begin with".

She looked up at her team and saw her sister looking incredibly proud, Blake looked Happy and Weiss looked like she did not care. Yang was always happy to see her team, especially her little sister, knowing they were always there if she needed them. It was a relief when facing strong opponents like Torchwick or grimms like a Nevermore. Or in this case just seeing them smile alongside her over her victory.

"And that ends the match. Ms Xiao Long is the victor." Glynda Goodwitch said as she walks into the middle of the ring with her tablet on which she...did something, Yang was not sure. "Mr Black, this is the second match in a month in which you have forfeited the match. If this happens again this month-"

"I know, i know, my grades suffer. I promise i will fight till i drop." Mercury said with a sarcastic and none caring voice. Yang was rather surprised Goodwitch didn't just squished him like a bug right there for acting like that to her. Glynda squinted her eyes at Mercury before looking over to Yang and said to both of them "You can both return to the locker rooms now. Class dismissed!"

Yang turned around to walk to the locker room while giving her team a smile and a thumbs up before she felt she was being watched. And as she faced to the other side of the arena she saw she was right, for Mercury stood and looked at her with a smiles. As their eyes made contact she saw that he actually winked at her. Her entire body froze and got an uncomfortable feeling, but she also felt a slight adrenaline rush running through her. The time for action was over, now it was time to talk.

As he exited the locker room he was met by Emerald who just stood leaning against the wall with her hands in her pockets with a raised eyebrow as she got eye contact with him. "What was that?" Emerald said with a slight frustrated voice.

"What do you mean?" Mercury said as he tried to play it cool. "You forfeited...again. And this time you did not even see her semblance. You know you could have kept going." Emerald said back at him, and she was right. Mercury could have kept going if he had the desire to. He could have won, but he did not want to, it was better to remain on a losing streak so that people did not know how dangerous he truly could be. He would not lose to someone like Winchester or Arc though, that would just be embarrassing.

"She was tougher then i thought. She refused to give in and show me her semblance. Another time, perhaps." When Mercury looked into Emeralds eyes he could see that she didn't buy it, but neither of them wanted to start an argument today. As they started to walk back to their dorm they heard a familiar voice Behind them. "Helloooo" They turned around and sure enough, there was Yang.

* * *

"I shall leave the two of you alone, I'll see you at the dorm, Mercury." Emerald said as she walked away with a grin on her face.

As Yang and Mercury stood there they didn't really know what to say or who would start the conversation, until they said in unison "were you going easy on me?" this caused both of them to again just stare at each other in silence.

"Hey, i just wanted to see what you were capable of so i may have just toyed around with you" Yang was first to admit, with Mercury following suit with an insult.

"I did not wanna go to hard out on you, you may have chipped a nail" He said with a teasing smirk. He did love making fun of people.

"Well, you should be happy i only played toyed around with you or i would have chipped a bone of yours" She replied with an equally teasing smile.

They looked at each other for a while after their remarks before Mercury shrugged his shoulders for no reason and turned around and said" See you around, Yang."

After Mercury had taken a few steps away, Yang had to talk as she had been wanting to ask him even before they fought. "Wait! I was just wondering...do you wanna hangout for a bit?"

He turned around and gave her a smirk, which caused her to feel a bit warm inside, and she either didn't know or just pretended she didn't know why. "I'd like that. You got time now?" He said as he walked up to her again.

As he walked up to her, Yang could not help but feel a bit happy to have gotten that question out of the way. "Well, i do got time and i did book us to meet up so i think this is as good a time as ever. Shall we go down to the city?" He nod to her with a smile as he started to walk again, taking her with him this time.

She looked behind her when she started to walk after him and saw her team smiling at her, except for Weiss of course. She stood still for a bit and smiled back at them with a wink and turned and walked again.


	5. Chapter 5: Windy Sunset

**I once again apologies for the massive delay in the new chapters as i just have not had the motivation to write lately...or the motivation to do anything to be honest. I promise though that the chapters are coming as fast as possible so don't worry. I won't have a deadline though.**

**So yeah, have fun reading, fave, follow and review this new chapter. And if you can share with your friends that would be outstanding as it's always fun to get new readers.**

* * *

It had been windy the entire day, the wind had been heard from within the school all day as it had been hitting the windows. Had they not known any better they would have thought there was a storm outside. Some winds however did not stop either Mercury or Yang to go out to the city together as Mercury stood by the Bullhead waiting for Yang to arrive. His hair swayed from left to right as due to the wind and so did his sash that was attached to his belt.

He would not lie, he was nervous. He had been watching Yang from afar to see if he could learn anything of her as it was his assigned mission from Cinder, he had just never had the courage to actually go up to her and really get to know her. He hated to feel like this and was content with acting like he just did not care, even if Emerald of all people had seen through the mask and made fun of him at every turn, as always, she had been the one who eventually get pissed in the end. But then again, that was just how they did it, make fun and annoy each other like an old married couple

As he saw Yang appear from afar as he think he felt his heart jump, or maybe it was something else, for she looked gorgeous in the wind. Her blonde long hair was flying in the air and moved like waves in the wind. He could almost see flares fly from her as the wind blowed at her. Her sash-skirt was flying in the air just as much as her hair. She looked incredible to say the least. As she walked up to him she noticed him looking at her and smiled at him.

Yang was just as nervous as Mercury was as she had never actually asked a guy out before. It was always the guys who swarmed on her to ask her out and not her wanting to ask a guy out. This was a new territory for her. She did not even know why she asked him out, or she did and just did not want to realize it, all she knew was that she wanted to know about him.

"Did you put your weapon in activated form or are you just happy to see me?" Yang said with a teasing tone and smile. This caused Mercury to instantly look down to make sure what she said hadn't happened. Luckily for him, it hadn't...yet.

"Oh ha ha, real funny." He could not help but smile at her as she walked by. He couldn't help but slightly check her out, but he at least tried to resist the temptation to do so. He immediately looked back up at her face once she looked back at him as she stood on the Bullheads steps

"I thought so. Now you coming? I want to get going as soon as possible." With that said she went on board the Bullhead with Mercury making a last look back to the school, seeing Emerald hiding behind a tree, before walking on board the Bullhead.

The ride to Vale was silent. Not a word was said between the two aside from when a powerful gust of wind shacked the Bullhead so Mercury was losing balance and accidentally stumbled around and ended up getting his shoulder into Yangs. He was still wearing his shoulder-guard, so he assumed she would get hurt by the impact. "I'm sorry" He apologized as she just gave him a reassuring smile that she was okay.

"Ah, feels good to be out of Beacon for a while." Yang said as she stretched her arms after they stepped off the Bullhead.

"Well, the city ain't exactly an improvement. It's just so dull." He admitted as he looked around into the city from the landing pad, getting his eyes fixated on a paper bag flying by as it was carried by the wind, it was probably the most exited thing he could see so far.

"Then why did you agree to come with me here? You could have said no, you know." She said as she put her left hand on her waist and leans her upper body to the opposite side and smiles at Mercury.

"Well, sometimes the company is worth the boredom." He said as he looked back at her with a smile of his own. Her hair was still flying as the wind blowed by, her hair at times looking like golden flames. She could not help but give him a raised eyebrow at his comment but did not give a comment on his own. Mercury picked up his scroll and looked at it. "Well it seems we only got a few hours to do something. Any suggestions?"

Yang looked forward into the city and started to walk with Mercury walking beside her on her right. "You know, i have no idea what to do. Did not think that far ahead...Hmm...wanna take something to eat? I am sure there is some cafeteria or something around here." Mercury seemed pleased with that suggestion seeing how he had not eaten anything since breakfast.

"Well that sounds great" Mercury said "But i am kind of low on liens right now" Mercury was a criminal, but that did not mean he was a rich criminal. Yang just smiled and responded with "Don't worry, i am buying. Huh, i feel like the man here." She said that last part with a teasing tone.

Mercury could not help but raise an eyebrow at her comment "And that is supposed to mean...?" Yang shrugged and simply said as it was "Well, i was the one asking you if you wanted to go out and i am the one paying for the food. Isn't that what men are supposed to do?" Mercury just shrugged to that question as he honestly didn't know. Being a criminal, Mercury never really had the time, desire or the care to get a girlfriend like that, so he never asked anyone out. He had been thinking of maybe asking Emerald out someday, seeing how she was also a criminal which probably gave them more of a chance, but he doubted she would like that.

After a while of walking and ordering a cake and a soda each at the cafeteria, they sat down and tried to talk to each other. Mercury was the first one to talk. "So tell me, did you go easy on me during the match? I get the feeling you did not go all out." Yang took and drank a bit of her soda and then spoke "I could say the same to you. Why did you forfeit again, anyways? And you can't pull the "you were leagues above me" card as you did with Pyrrha."

She was right, he could not pull that card so he had to lie somehow. "Well, i did not want to break that pretty face of yours. That and it was just a sparring match, no point in going all out on you then." Well, he was not throwing out a complete lie at least. This was a perfect time to get to know her, might take advantage of it. "So, tell me about yourself, Yang. Where did you come from?"

Yang smiled as he tried to change the subject but gave him a nod, agreeing to getting to know each other. "Well, i Guess i start of with where i grew up. I grew up on the island of Patch west of Vales coast..." Yang continued to talk about her past in detail, how she lost her mothers, how she was near death once when growing up, about how her father had been "shut down". Surprisingly, Mercury actually felt sorry for her as she told him these things, but as usual, did not show it.

"So yeah, that about sums it up. My life story in just a few minutes. What about you?" Yang did not like to look depressed, so during the entire story she always tried to keep up a smile, or at least just a straight face. "Surely you must have a something too, right?" Mercury looked down into the table and was a bit unsure on what to say, something dramatic to impress her or something simple and basic to keep up the appearance that he was nobody special.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Grew up in Mistral, picked up fighting as i just found it fun and decided to dedicate myself to learn how to be better at it. I doubt i will ever reach Nikos level. But then again, i guess the point of being a huntsman is not to compete with others, but to defend the kingdoms and all that noble stuff. Personally i just want a good fight at the end of the day, as selfish as that sounds." All he got as a reply was a nod and a smile. Yang thought that made as much sense as any other reason.

She looked to her side and stared into the sunset, basking in the days last sun lights. Mercury could not stop looking at her, her hair may have stopped blowing in the wind, as there was no wind anymore, but the orange sun gave her such a glow, such beauty. The sun was shining right at her, her hair going fiery orange you could think her hair was set on fire. Her eyes had turned from Lilac to a slight orange color in the sun, though they were still lilac, due to the orange light the sun gave off. He staring at her did not come to much of a suprise to Yang once she finally felt like she was being watched.

"I think we should maybe return to Beacon before the Bullheads leaves us here for the night. And i think that..." She picked up her scroll "Yeah, my little sister has been messaging me. Come on." Mercury gave her a nod and stood up with her as they walked out of the cafeteria after paying. The walk back to the Bullhead, Mercury felt the urge to do something he never have felt like doing before and probably never could do it, he wanted to just hold her hand all the way back to her dorm, but how could he? Had he or Yang known what the other wanted now, neither of them would have hesitated to do so. The ride on the Bullhead back was silent with neither of them making much eye contact aside from a few glances at each other.

As they entered Beacon everything was silent and empty, like the day they first met. Neither of them minded the silence though and just talked with each other about how Yang managed to take down an entire bar filled with armed men, two elite bodyguards and the city's greatest information broker, Hei Xiong.

The two of them then stopped talking as they heard a girl yell out Yangs name. "My dear sister, Yang Xiao Long, why did you not answer any of my calls?" It was Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY and sister to Yang, and she did not seem that happy. She was still adorable to look at even if she was a bit angry.

Yang threw her hands up in front of her and waved her arms defensively like a shield. "Sorry, Ruby, i was...busy. But i am here now, so don't worry. Will you forgive me if i make cookies tomorrow?" Mercury was suprised she could bake while Ruby just folded her arms and looked pleased "Apology accepted. Now come on, the others are waiting."

"Alright. See you later, Mercury." Yang said and gave him a wave as she and Ruby walked away, he did also wave at her and said that they would indeed see each other later.

As Yang and Ruby had gone away out of earshot and eyesight Mercury turned around and looked into the dark corner of the room as he heard a chilling and emotionless voice coming from the shadows "What have you learned?" Mercury looked back to where Ruby and Yang had gone to make sure they were not nearby. "Everything. Aside from semblance, that is." He responded as Cinder exited the shadow, with Emerald right behind her. "Good work, Mercury. We will soon be ready as soon as you have figured that last detail out. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

**Huh, took shorter time then i thought it would take seeing how damned depressed i have been lately. I guess breaks at school are good for something other then just drag the day out longer then it already is. **

**Again, if you could all share my fanfic with your friends, review it, follow and fave it i would be most thankful. See you all next time.**


	6. Authors Note 1

**Hello, all readers of my fanfiction. I would just like to announce that i am a bit stuck with the next chapter. I have an idea of where i want to take this story, the problem however is that i am not sure how to get the story there. I'm therefor afraid that there will be a big delay with the next chapter until i will find out a way on how to get the story to where i want it to go.**

**If you want you can see this as a mid story break. Give me some time and i should have a new chapter up as soon as possible. **

**I don't want to give away much on what i am planing but i can atleast say that the upcoming chapters will be mostly about trust inbetween the two characters. Again, it's how i make that possible that is taking time to figure out. Not to give up any spoilers of the future chapter, but it's going to be heavily influenced by a episode of Transformers Prime. Anyone that has seen that show could probably figure out what i mean when i say Bulkhead and Breakdown.**

**And with that said this author note is concluded. As always, share this fanfiction with your friends, review some of the chapters, follow and...i know there is something else you can do but i forgot. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Infiltrated dance

**Hello, everyone. So this time around i have changed around the story layout a bit as i will now try and keep the story more within continuity with the show. I thought about it and to make the rest of the story fit up with the show i changed the story around. Note how all the things that have happened in the previous chapters have been happening in the span of one week now instead of over several weeks. Don't worry, what i wrote about in Authors note 1 will still happen one way or another. Enjoy the read of this chapter. After all...it is a party.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Mercury and Yang had their little date and just about a week since he had fought against Pyrrha. He had a hard time to believe that so much had happened in the span of a week. It was sunday and Mercury and Emerald was standing in their dorm and is getting dressed, Mercury wearing the black and orange school formal suit of Havens huntsman academy while Emerald wore a green and black dress. It had been a crazy week for him indeed. Monday he had fought against Pyrrha, tuesday he met Yang and friday he had both fought and went on a date with Yang. Now it was time for prom night, the day that had been built up for quite some time. He just hoped it was worth it.

"Ready?" Emerald look at Mercury once she had gotten fully dressed and stood with her hands on her waists. Mercury just fixed his bow tie and turned around to have a look at his partner. He was not surprised over how well she looked. She was normally an attractive girl but seeing her in a dress made her look even better. He suspected that his smile was showing that thought quite well and he responded "Ready."

As they were about to head out they put in small devices in their ears as Cinders voice could be heard from the two devices a few minutes later. "Are you two ready?" Cinder asked the two as both responded that they were in unison. "Good. Remember to keep your eye out. We don't want anyone to interrupt us now do we? Just make sure to keep all the professors and especially the general out of my way."

"Understood, Cinder. We won't let you down." Emerald responded as the call ended and they were near the entrance to the ballroom.

"Kiss ass" Mercury said to Emerald without putting on a teasing smile and just tried to focus on making a smile suitable for the prom itself. Did not want to look like he did not enjoy it. Would not suit well with his cover story. Emerald just rolled her eyes at his kiss ass remark, being in a surprisingly good mood she could not be bothered to yell at him. As they stood outside the door Emerald and Mercury stood and looked at each other. Giving each other a nod they walked in.

As they entered the ball room they were treated by a warm smile from a certain blonde girl. "You guys are just in time" Yang greeted them and gives them a warm smile. Mercury and Emerald returned the smile, though both for different reasons then Yang as Mercury said "Wouldn't miss it for the world".

* * *

After a brief chat between the two Emerald wandered off and left Mercury and Yang alone for a while. "So, the great warrior Xiao Long is now a door guard, huh? Bit of a downgrade." Yang stood with arms folded and just shrugged off the comment. "It has it's benefits. Got to see my sister enter the room in her prom dress. She was adorable. Eh? Eh?" Yang pointed at the door and smiled. Mercury stood with a straight face. "Did you just make a door pun?". Yang simply laughed at it and responded "Of course i didn't you doork."

Mercury face palmed at this pun and just decided to change the subject before she made more door puns. "I'm surprised you decided to take a white dress. Half expected you to take a yellow one". Both him and Yang looked down at her dress as Yang nodded in agreement. "I was looking for a yellow one but they were all out of stock. Would have taken me months to order the one i wanted. So this would have to do." Mercury looked up at her and smiles "Well you still look good in it" he says. She smiles back, tilting sideways a bit with her arms still folded and checks him out "You do too".

After a bit more time chatting with Yang he decides to go and check up on Emerald as Yang went over to her some of her friends and talked. He found Emerald talking to a guy who had a much darker skin tone then her and even a darker green hair. If the smile on Emeralds face was any indication he flirted with her and she enjoyed it. 'Time to mess with her' he thought to himself as he went up and gave Emerald a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, babe. Who is this guy?". Emerald was angry at this, he could feel it from here, but she did not bother to much about it to not cause a scene. "Mercury, this is Sage, Sage this is Mercury". Sage reached out with his hand for a handshake with Mercury. "Nice meeting you. Emerald told me you are from Haven as well". Mercury grabbed his hand and shake it, staring into Sages eyes that had narrowed a bit when looking at him. "Yeah we are.

"If you are from Haven then how come i have not seen you around there? I have not seen either of you there before come to think of it". Mercury looked to Emerald and smiled before turning back to Sage and said "We prefer being alone together, spending private time, you know?" Emerald just rolled her eyes. One of the worst cover ups Mercury had ever done in her opinion, but it seemed to have worked on Sage as he just wished them a great night and walked away. After Sage had gone out of earshot, Emerald gives Mercury a punch in his shoulder. "What the hell was that? Could not asked my opinion first if i even agreed to you telling him that?" Mercury just rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, was i interrupting your time with your new boyfriend?" Emerald looked pissed at him, causing Mercury to take a step back and apologize for what he had just said and done. Emerald just sighed and took him out on the dance floor to calm down and to keep track of people from the center of the ballroom.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Yang walks up to Mercury who stood by the punch bowl after him and Emerald stopped dancing, accidentally bumping into Pyrrha. "Oh, sorry, i did not see you there" The two said in unison as they looked at each other. "Oh, hey, Pyrrha. Where are you going?" Pyrrha, in her crimson dress, looked over to the stairs that lead to second floor of the ballroom. "I was just going to go take some air outside." Yang could tell something was up with her, most likely Jaune not being able to notice the advances even Ruby had been able to pick up, but she did not want to interfere with their relationship, friendly or more. "Alright, Pyrrha, take care." Yang said as she patted Pyrrhas back and continued towards Mercury.

When Yang appears before Mercury she smiled at him and put her hands on her waist. "Hey, Mercury. Wanna talk?" Mercury made a nod and drank up his punch before following Yang up to the second floor as they stood bending over the railing and looked down at the dance floor, the dance floor itself was pretty much filled with people all over the place, either they were talking to each other or they were dancing like no tomorrow. "So what you wanna talk about?" Mercury asked as they were still both looking down on the dance floor, Mercury keeping an eye out for Emerald should he ever need to contact her quickly. "Oh you know, just wanted to talk about something. About our match actually. Wanna have a rematch some day?"

Mercury looked at her and smiled "Yeah that sounds like fun. Maybe go out afterwards?" Both Yang and Mercury smiled at each other and Yang said "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Mercury looked back over at the dance floor to see the different people around there.

"So i wonder, who was the ice queen you mentioned before. I don't think i ever got answer to that." Yang pointed over at a girl in a white dress that was just sitting alone on a chair. She looked rather depressed. "That's the ice queen, Weiss. She is a pretty cool girl though she can be a major pain sometimes." Mercury just looked at Yang with another straight face. "Cool girl? Ice queen? Really? Anyways. She's a Schnee, right? I swear i have seen her before." Yang looked down at Weiss and gave off a slight sigh. Though she and Weiss did not always seem eye to eye she was still disappointed at how lonely she seemed here. "Yeah, she is a Schnee. Heiress actually. One of the reasons she is always a little mean and serious. She got a lot to live up to." Mercury just nodded, though he had never had anything to really live up to he could still understand the burden of it.

As they stood and watched the dancers Mercurys attention was caught by a black haired girl dancing with a blonde faunus with a monkey tail. "Oh, i see you have noticed my friend Blake. She's my partner." Yang said quite happily this time. Mercury inspected the strange bow on her head as a few gears started to run through his head. "She's a cat faunus, isn't she?" He asked Yang who just gave him a nod."Yeah, strangely enough neither me or the rest of my team even noticed it first. How did you know?" Mercury continued to look down at Blake and the monkey tailed faunus. "Well, she is wearing a bow on her head and she is dancing with a faunus. Not only that but i can see from here her eyes are more...feline." Yang raised an eyebrow at his comment on her dancing with a faunus. "What does her dancing with another faunus have to do with anything?" Mercury just turned to her and said "Faunuses prefer the company of their own. Guess they have as much distrust towards us as we got them. And before you ask, no, i am not against faunus." They both dropped the subject before things got more awkward.

* * *

After a while Mercury left as he saw a young girl in a red dress appear and was heading her way to Yang. He knew perfectly well who this was and decided to search up Emerald who stood a bit away and waited for him. She seemed to have calmed down as she smiled at him arriving. "So, have you found anything valuable, Mercury?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder when he arrived. Mercury placed himself on the side next to her and looked over her shoulder at Yang who held the red dressed girl in an almost strangle hold fashion and said "A few things. Found out who her team mates are." Emerald raised an eyebrow "I thought you already asked her about this?" Mercury just shrugged "Not really. Wanted to know of her and not her team-"

He got interrupted as laughter could be heard from the dance floor, not normal laughter at just a person laughing at a joke but laughter from almost everyone on the dance floor. After seeing what it was people laughed at neither him or Emerald could hold it in either. A blonde boy had entered the room in a dress, a white dress fit for a girl almost half his size. Mercury laughed so hard he bent over the railing, nearly falling off it while Emerald laughed so her back was arching backwards.

After a bit of laughing they went back to just looking down at the dancers, now just being four people that had conquered the dance floor, and was actually enjoying the show. That was before it was time to contact Cinder. "It appears all dancers has partners" Emerald said as Cinders voice was heard in their ear pieces. "How long do i have?"Mercury turned his attention away from the dancers "We should probably be back by midnight to be safe". "I'll keep my eye on the clock" Cinder responded with her normal cold voice as she went silent again. Mercury reached with his hand towards Emerald and asked if she wanted to dance which she accepted with a smile.

Not even ten minutes later was Emerald forced to report back to Cinder. Their mission was to report every time anyone of importance left the building if they saw them leave. "A party guest is leaving." Cinder had made the order to report back to her but judging by her voice she found the news annoying as she asked "Which one?". Mercury and Emerald danced to the side a bit so Emerald could get a better view as her eyes widened a bit. "Ironwood" She responded. Mercury looked over his shoulder. All the professors here were bad news but Ironwood, the general of the Atlesian army, was the worst. "I guess the general has had enough fun for one night. Should we intervene?" Mercury asked. He was surprised when Cinder responded with a rather glad tone "No, we are done here."

Emerald and Mercury took some time to relax and just enjoy the moment they were in at the time, staring into each others eyes as they danced the rest of the night away. That was until Cinder appeared behind Emerald and patted her shoulder. Cinder was dressed in a black glittery dress she had made herself. Neither Mercury or Emerald knew how she got the dress or how she was able to equip them whenever she wanted. Neither of them could argue about Cinder looking great in this dress either.

"May i cut in?" Cinder asked Emerald as Emerald stepped away from Mercury. "Of course" She responded and walked away, leaving place for Cinder to take her place in the dance. "How's your night been?" Mercury asked, not sure how to respond to having Cinders company. Cinder responded that her night had been more exciting then expected but that there was nothing to worry about and that they would "be scratching their heads long after we are done here"

Mercury being glad that they were finally one step closer to getting away from this place smiled and asked what they would do now. "Enjoy the rest of the night" Cinder responded and seemed rather glad. "After all, it is a party." Soon they would be done. And soon it was time for what was inevitable...war.

* * *

**And i am back and is now working on part 8 that will take place after the party and between the end of season 2. Will be more villain focused as we are not sure what they did during this time span.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mission start

**So i start off this chapter by saying how exactly i write, more specifically the times i do it. I mostly started writing my fanfic at home because...well, i was bored as all hell and needed something to do, but after a while i stopped writing at home and decided to instead write during class breaks in school. Hey, might as well spend my time doing something i want instead of having to listen to a bunch of annoying kids...18-19 aged annoying kids.**

**Well, just thought I'd share that. Please do...well, if you have read my fanfic so far you should know what i am to say at this point. So go do it, please.**

* * *

It was morning after the prom night, a Monday to be precise. Whose idea it was to have a prom dance on a sunday is anyone's guess. Most likely Professor Ozpin. The mission the night before had been a success on Cinders part and the rest of the night afterwards had been quite amusing as well. A lot of talking, a lot of punch being drunken and lot of dancing. Which is most likely why this would have been a perfect day for a day off, but as usual there never is a day off in their profession. Days like this you just wanna sleep.

It was actually quite early though as Mercury woke up, or atleast early after the night before, his head pounding and hurting, and his head felt warm. Was he getting sick? Doubtful. He barely got sick and he did not do anything last night to get sick, did he? When he looked to his left though while still in his bed Emerald seemed to be a lot closer to him. Had she moved her bed closer to him? No, she was actually in his bed. Why was she in his bed for?

As she woke up she looked just calm and actually smiled, her scarlet red eyes kept staring into his own black eyes. "Good morning, Mercury. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are we in the same bed, Emerald? Not that i complain." As he asked her that Emerald sat up on the bed and started to stretch her arms and shoulders, making awfully cute grunting noises as she does it, noises that caused Mercury to smile.

"Because i asked if i could sleep with you last night, remember? And not in that way. I just felt like cuddling with someone, that's all." After stretching she looked back at Mercury with a straight face and said "Don't think this makes us a thing just because we shared the same bed for a night." After she said that she stood up from the bed with her back turned to Mercury. Even her underwear was green.

"I don't remember agreeing to that, but i don't complain about the view when i woke up. Decided to go to bed with me because Cinder does not wanna share bed with anyone?" he said as he smiled up at Emerald. He knew that being in bed with Cinder is something the entire team, yes even Neo, had been thinking about at one point or another. Everyone abandoned that idea though a long time ago. Aside from Roman in his arrogance though.

"Mercury, please, you won't ever see me and her in bed with each other even if you bribed us for it. You know she would not want that." Mercury just smiled, at least she did not deny her wanting it. And neither did he. As both of them stood up and got dressed they looked to the other side of the room where they saw Cinder herself who just sat there looking at her scroll. Both him and Emerald prayed she had not heard what they just said.

"You doing okay, boss?" Mercury asked as Cinder just kept looking at her scroll with an amused smile. From what Mercury and Emerald could see all her tablet showed was a chess piece, the black queen chess piece to be specific. After a bit she puts the scroll down as it closes and she looks at the two sidekicks. She put her right leg over her left and rest her hands behind on her bed and just smiles.

"I'm doing great, Mercury. Had a great night. I can see the two of you had one too." This caused Cinder to chuckle a bit while Emerald scratched her head and looked embarrassed while Mercury just folded his arms and smiled. It did not take long though until they heard the school announcement loud speakers with Glynda Goodwitch voice being heard.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater" Seeing how they were posing as first year students from Haven, Mercury and Emerald had to go. After the night before with Cinders story of how a young girl had seen her and fought against her they thought i would be best if Cinder just stayed behind in case.

When Emerald and Mercury arrived at the amphitheater it was filled with students and teachers everywhere. Each set of school students were positioned in a line, the students from Mistral were stationed on the very far east side of the room, followed by the students from Atlas, Vacuo and last but not least the students from Beacon themselves on the far west side. Mercury looked at Emerald and leaned closer to her and simply said "Quite the crowd."

As professor Ozpin stepped up on the stage he started to make a speech, judging by every ones faces it was a good one. Mercury however...he could not care less even if he wanted to. He went into a trance, just standing there thinking of something completely different. '_Hmm. I wonder why they would make an adult joke in X-ray and Vav. I mean come on, peaking through a wall and spy on a girl? Jeez.' _He thought to himself, thinking of his favorite comic book heroes latest issue.

A round of applause woke him up from his trance as he turned to Emerald who just rolled her eyes, knowing that he had not payed any attention what so ever. "The short version is that every huntsman and huntress in training will be taking a job this week and leave to do a job, one team each." Emerald said as Mercury gave her a nod and they looked around at the teams that all went to take a job.

Mercury paying extra attention at team RWBY as they stood and talked to Ozpin himself in private. "They seem up to something, don't you think?" He asked Emerald who smirked and looked back at him and said "I bet you are up for one of them atleast. If you know what i mean by 'up'." this caused Mercury to just sigh and shake his head. "Leave the jokes to me, would you?" They both shared a laugh before turning back out from the amphitheater with Mercury throwing one last glance over to team RWBY, Yang specifically.

As they exited and headed back to their dorm they went past team CFVY without actually talking to them as the team was soon surrounded by other students. The team had been gone for weeks so there was no surprise they would be surrounded. Mercury and Emerald would maybe have played along but seeing how they were students from Haven, or atleast posing as such, so them really caring would not really make them seem less suspicious and they just continued to walk to their dorm.

* * *

Later that day after telling Cinder of what happened at the amphitheater Mercury had gone for a walk and stood and looked through a window down at the landing pads for the Bullheads, the flying vehicles. He looked down at a group of ten people stood down and talked to each other, team RWBY, team JNPR and two members of team SSSN. The last team Mercury had heard less then good things about, they were not exactly considered the best at Haven. In fact they were rather weak compared to the two teams they were talking to right now. White fang grunt kind of weak. But more then the others, Yang had his attention. Something Emerald catches up on quickly as she walked up to him.

"Why do you even bother? You do know that in the end Cinder will most likely have you kill her, right? No matter how much you'd like it you two won't happen." Emerald said as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Mercury kept looking out the window at Yang with his arm rested against the window and his forehead resting on the arm.

"I don't know, Emerald. Something just...draws me to her. I don't know what but i just feel...connected to her somehow. Like we are...bound or something." He looked to his side to look at Emerald who just stood there with a smile, she was obviously trying to hold in a laugh. "Just let it go." As he said that she just burst out laughing. He was surprised Cinder did not hear it.

"That was the cheesiest thing i have ever heard!" She just continued laughing as Mercury turned away completely from the window and just looked at her, waiting for her to get it all out. As she finished laughing she looked up at him, her laughing forcing her to bend over and cover her stomach, and said "And you are not even joking. That just made it even more amusing. But seriously though, Mercury, forget about her. There is no point to it." Deep down he knew she was right, but he also did not want to believe it.

"Yeah, i know. Come on, we should go back to the dorm before Cinder gives me another lecture of leaving the dorm." Mercury said as he got a nod in return. As they started to leave Mercury turned his head back towards the window to make a final look at the group only to see team RWBYs bullhead flying off into the distance. The war was to begin shortly. Only a few things remained.

* * *

**A bit shorter chapter this time but i still hope it was to your liking. Been thinking of maybe writing some other fanfics as well.**

**Maybe a Lord of the Rings fanfic or a Batman fanfic. You know, to keep myself entertained when i get bored of writing this at times.**

**Do tell me in a review or private message of which one you would prefer.**

**I see you guys at the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Prelude to destruction

**I'm not even going to bothering apologising for the delay this time cause quite frankly if i did everytime there is a delay to my writings you would hear it every chapter. Anyways, here is part 8. Wait, just part 8? I thought it was part 9. Hmm... need to add in another episode based on the villains again then. Saving part 10 for some breaching action. Got any suggestions what i can use part 9 for do speak your mind in a review.**

**Have fun reading you wonderful bastards.**

* * *

**Beacon academy, 12: 24 pm.**

As Emerald and Mercury arrived to the dorm they saw Cinder sitting on her bed with scrolls in hand, and from the looks of it she was speaking to Roman considering the fact his face was on the scroll. Them hearing his voice was also a good give away, a give away that neither of them wanted to hear, something Emerald and Mercury did not bother to hide their dislike to. Roman and the duo had never gotten along for as long as they had worked together.

"Ah, you two are back again." Cinder said in her normal, chilling voice. For having a name such as Cinder she was especially cold. "Had fun together?"

Mercury and Emerald was just about to explain themselves until Roman interrupted them with a lot of noise coming from the background, sounded like he was yelling at others wherever they are. "Would you be careful with that, you dumb animal?! I would prefer to not be blown up, thank you very much."

He faced back to the scroll and stared back into Cinders yellow eyes through the camera. "Mind explaining why I am placing bombs in a tunnel underneath a Grimm infested city?". In actuality all of them knew what was going on at this certain point in time. The plan was simple, easily executable and if done right over before anyone even knew what was going on.

So without even answering his question Cinder spoke about another part of the plan, a plan that Roman was surprisingly comfortable with. "If you are compromised, Roman, remember that I want you to be captured, is that understood?"

Even though Mercury and Emerald was sitting on Mercurys bed on the other side of the room they could see smoke from Romans cigar that he had just lighted up as he said "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I hope that girl in red does not show up again. She is really starting to get on my nerves. More so than two other kids that annoy me."

Knowing that was directed at himself and Emerald, Mercury decided to piss Roman off for good measure. "Well, atleast we can take down a former white fang lieutenant twice our age and not get our ass handed to us by a fifteen year old girl."

Roman was not happy as his growl could be heard loudly, made him sound like a faunus himself. "That fifteen year old girl had backup, otherwise I would have take- wait, that bookstore owner was a lieutenant? I thought he was just a grunt."

"Do you honestly think killing him was such a high priority if he was just a simple grunt? Don't think so. Face it, Torchie, we are better than you at everything." Emerald said with a triumphant tone. With both Emerald and Roman being the two master thieves of the team it was no surprise both of them had a rivalry between each other in all manner of ways. At every turn she could she would piss Roman off just to prove that she could.

Cinder had just about had enough as she said "Enough!" in a cold yet demanding voice. "Emerald, Mercury, you two can leave while I talk to Roman." Emerald was in a bit of a shock over Cinders sudden command while Mercury was unfaced by it.

Both of them after a while turned around and exited the room and started to walk around. After some debating on what to do now they both decided to go down to the schools cafeteria to take something to eat.

As they sat there the only thing that was on Mercurys mind was his small dinner with Yang a few days ago. It had been a week and a half since his fight with Pyrrha Nikos and three days since his fight and dinner with Yang. He was so caught up with thinking about the past two weeks he had not even noticed that Emerald had been trying to talk to him for two minutes now. Before she tried to talk to him it had already passed a few minutes that he had just expected it to be a silent time.

"Mercury...how long have we been working with each other? A year or two, right?" Emerald asked him while sitting and staring into her cup of coffee. Mercury nodded at her question and responded "Yeah, that sounds about right. What about it?" He could see that there was something bothering her, which was strange cause he had not really seen her bothered often.

"Well...after two years you are bound to grow attached to your coworkers, right? I mean...what when this is all over? You think we will just disappear to our own ways and just do whatever we feel like without ever seeing each other again?" Emerald kept her normal face, straight and strong, as she asked this but in truth she wanted to keep working with Mercury and Cinder.

"Is that why you do not want me to get attached to people here at Beacon? Cause you do not want to stop be partners with me?" Mercury had a bit of a widened eyes when he asked this as it was not something he had been considering. He was not going to allow things here to change who he was.

He looked at Emerald and said calmly "If you wanna keep being...what did you call it? Coworkers? Then I guess we could stay that way. I had nothing planned for the future anyways."

Emerald chuckled and looks up at him with a smile "Do you ever think about anything?" Mercury returned the chuckle and the smile and simply responded with "Not unless it got fighting involved."

The two continued to laugh for what felt like five minutes until they finally stopped and decided to leave after eating their lunch.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, 22:45 PM**

Later that day Emerald stood on a balcony and looked over the city, contemplating on what were to happen in a near future. She knew it would be terrible what would transpire, yet she did not care much about it. In truth she just wanted this over with. Or maybe she wanted it to continue. She was not entirely sure on what she wanted at this point. It has been for quite some time now that it is always what Cinder wants that matters.

As she looked up in the sky she saw the first stars of the night, shining down on the world, making the darkness of the night a little brighter. Looking up at the stars late at night is something she could always find comfort in, looking up at the sky gave her peace. However, seeing the dark black night made her think of something else that gave her comfort too. Something that despite being a bit annoying and frustrating at time will still be there with and for her, her partner.

As he got into her mind she sighed and wondered what the hell she was doing. '_He annoys me and he ain't exactly a good guy. I don't even like him and that night in his bed meant nothing, we were just sleeping. But still...i can't deny his attempts at flirting with me has gotten some effects I guess.' _

She sighed, not sure how she would feel about this situation, not knowing if it was because she was focused on Cinders mission or if it was cause she was actually feeling a bit jealous of Yang having all the attention lately.

Unknowing to Emerald, back in their dorm, Mercury was sitting in his bed reading his comic having the same kind of thoughts. He had been flirting with Emerald for a long time, he was attracted to her, he could not lie, but at the same time he was just so drawn to Yang, his mind was thinking of her a lot and his eyes tracked her everytime he knew she was around. Emerald was his best friend and the feelings was clearly there, they just had to be worked at a bit, but he just could not stop thinking of Yang. It was the worst kind of torture he has had.

It was apparent to everyone that Mercury and Emerald had a thing for each other, even for Cinder, making it no surprise that Cinder rolled her eyes and made a grunt. The grunt caused Mercury to look up at her with a questioning look. "What are you grunting over?" he asked. The grunt had actually annoyed Mercury quite a bit cause he just knew why she grunted. He did not get a respond.

* * *

**Meanwhile far away.**

Miles away, of in the mountains, was the ruined city of Mountain Glenn. Famed as one of the biggest failures in the history of Vale, the city was crawling with Grimm and even more right outside the ruins. Inside the city however, there were more than just Grimms. Inside one of the ruined building in an area cleared of all Grimm was four young girls, a full grown doctor and a dog. These was team RWBY, Proffesor Oobleck and RWBYs dog named Zwei.

Yang woke up in the middle of the night, having not really been able to sleep, as she stood up and stretched her arms and back. Her younger sister, Ruby, had been the first watch for the night and she was getting tired. Being two years younger than the others and so innocent as she was she could not stay up as long as the others. After losing both their mothers Yang had taken it upon herself to have a more motherly nature to her sister, forcing her to bed and such. But Ruby was not twelve anymore, she could not be forced to sleep the entire night if she volunteers to stay watch.

"Hey, Ruby, go take some sleep, okay? I can keep watch the rest of the night." Yang said as she walked over to her little sister that was almost falling asleep on her weapon, Crescent rose, and put a hand on her shoulder, causing Ruby to jump a bit in surprise.

"Yeah, okay, Yang." Ruby responded before letting out a yawn, making Yang smile as Ruby had the cutest of yawns ever. Zwei who had been up with Ruby the entire night moved with her from the lookout point to Ruby's sleeping bag.

Yang had a lot to think about, the main thing being Mercury. He was a suspicious person that she enjoyed the company of. He was an extremely good fighter and a worthy opponent. Yet, there was something about him. She was drawn to strong opponents cause she enjoyed the fight but there was something else drawing her to him, something she had not felt for a long time.

Yang was a beautiful young girl, a sexy girl, and she knew it. Her looks alone could easily catch her opponents out of concentration like with Hei Xiong, aka Junior. She could get any guy she wanted by just making a pose, yet with Mercury she had no interest in doing so. She was interested in him but did not want to pull him into a fling.

The relationships she have had, the few there was, lasted only a few weeks before she realised the guy was just after her looks, the looks she had used to get their attention. But with Mercury she had no interest in just playing around with for a few weeks. If anything would happen between her and him he felt like she wanted it to last for a long time. But why would she even wanna be with him is the question. They barely knew each other.

Hours passed as Yang looked into the sky, watching over the city, deep in thought over what the future might hold. It was one of the reasons she wanted to be a huntress, to not know what tomorrow might bring and experience it first hand. She was so deep in thought she did not even notice that her sister, Ruby, had sneaked out of the camp together with Zwei

A few minutes later passed, Yangs body getting a bit stale because of all the standing and sitting in one place, as she stretched out and decided that it was Weiss turn to take watch. She needed more rest. She turned around after stretching and saw Weiss, Oobleck and Blake sleeping as she walked over to the campfire.

"Hey, Weiss, it's your-" She got interrupted once she finally noticed that Rubys sleeping bag was empty. "Ruby?" She asked in a low and worried tone followed up with "Hey, where's Ruby?" In a normal speaking voice, still worried over her little sisters health. The sight of Ruby not being in the room and in safety made all her troubled thoughts during the night disappear and all that filled her mind was worry and panic.

Just as the others woke up, Zwei ran into the room without Ruby. The four immedietly ran out of the building with weapons at the ready to try and find her. Unknowing to either to them they did not know that their attempts at rescuing Ruby was just the prelude to destruction.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this time, folks. I hope you enjoyed it and give it a review. Here is the thing, i love reading your reviews.**

**Reading your reviews makes me really see that you guys are reading this and enjoy it. Or maybe you hate it, i don't know.**

**Well, judging by my writing speed next time you'll be able to read my fanfic is most likely next month. Hopefully i can get out the next two chapters before volume 3 starts. Well, until next time guys.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Thief VS The Butcher

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I should hopefully get the next chapter out by the end of this month.**

**I hope you guys keep reading this fanfic and follow with me as we go into the third season of our favourite anime.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mercury sat in his, Cinders and Emeralds dorm with his left leg hanging out of the open window. He sat and just stared out over the city without his comic book or anything. He just sat there and watched. Emerald was on her bed and played a game on her scroll with a few glances up at Mercury. He had been sitting there ever since after they had returned to the dorm after breakfast. That was five hours of just staring into the city.

"Hey, Mercury, you okay?" Emerald asked, her tone was not that worried but she was curious. Mercury just kept staring as he sighed and complained over how there was nothing to do. With Yang out of town he did not exactly got anything to do. His mission of spying on Yang as much as possible was mute at this point.

Emerald got up from her bed, walked over to Mercury and started to pull his arm. "Come on, let's go fight. Not like we got anything else to do." Mercury looks at her and smiles and follows her lead. He had not had a fight for a long time so a fight was actually quite welcomed right now. The last fight he had was with Yang of all people.

Before they went to the fight Cinder stopped them. "And where do you think you are going?" she said with her cold tone. Mercury made a remark that caused Cinder to just roll her eyes. Emerald just repeated what she had said to Mercury a bit earlier. Cinder responded with a smile and soothing tone, a soothing yet freezing tone. "Well, I do think you earned yourself a night of fun for being so patient here. You got my permission to go." Emerald thanked Cinder and they went on their way.

It was in the middle of the day, most people in the school had either classes to do, homework, preparations for missions

After walking for a bit they got to the room and opened the door. As expected the room was empty and they had the entire fighting room for themselves. As they walk over to the middle of the room they turn to look at each other. Emerald said with a sweet tone "Shall we?" and Mercury smirks at her.

Did not take long for Mercury to send a kick against Emeralds side a kick that Emerald back flipped over. She lands and quickly reaches for her guns and turned them into their sickle form and uses the inbuilt chain and sends it flying towards Mercury. He countered by flipping over them with his left leg extended out so that he would deliver a heel kick as he landed.

By the time Mercury had landed with his kick Emerald had pulled the chains back in so she could use both her sickles to catch his legs and uses all her strength to flip him over back the way he came. As Mercury was flipping backwards again his back was exposed which Emerald took advantage of by doing a drop kick to his back, sending him flying backwards as she lands on her back. Emerald jumped quickly back on her feet again as Mercury lied still on the ground.

After a few seconds Mercury places his hands on the floor and runs with his legs in a circle until his body was facing emerald again. As his body faced Emerald he planted his feet firmly into the ground as he pushes the ground so that he stands on one leg and in a split second fires his right greaves that was on the ground that makes him fly up in the air and uses the other greaves to direct himself against Emerald.

Unable to react in time Emerald is hit directly in the chest though her Aura shaked the damage off. As she stumbled a step backwards due to the impact she aimed her elbow and fist into Mercurys gut and then jumped over him with a flip with her weapons getting fired out by the chains, it sticks into the ground and she pulls herself in and delivers a kick to his back. Mercury is forced to the ground with Emerald standing on his back with her sickle close to his neck. "Do you surrender?" She asked with a triumphant tone. Mercury said yes and she walked off him.

Mercury stands up and crack his shoulders and smiles "Now that was fun."Emerald laughs at him as he was in obvious pain but tried to not show it. "You know it's okay for you to show pain, right? I did just kick your back twice with both my legs." she said in a teasing tone.

He smiled at her as he fixes his back "Those were nice kicks, I give you that. You should be happy I let you have that win." Both he and her knew he spoke half the truth there. Had they fought seriously they would have been equally matched but seeing how it was a sparring match it makes sense one of them would have gone easy on the other.

Emerald walked up to him with a teasing smile, still in a good mood after defeating him. "Should I get a nurse to look at your broken pride for you?" she mocked him. He folded his, enjoying her mocking him. "No, but I think I could use some CPR help. Those kicks, nearly pushed the breath out of me." he said as he went closer to her with the same teasing smile she had a few minutes earlier.

Emerald rolled her eyes at the obvious pickup line and put her hands on his chest "CPR, huh? Well, who am I to deny you medical help like that." she leans up closer to him and he leans down close to her when suddenly "Clear!" Emerald says as she pushes Mercury, whom was unprepared for that, away so he falls on his ass again. Emerald could not contain her laughter they were both surprised she did not fall on her knees.

She helped Mercury up, still laughing, by lending him her hand "You should have seen your face!" she almost yelled through her laugh. It did not take long after he stood up until Mercury joined the laughing too. Emerald and him sure liked each other, but neither of them really wanted to be together together that much yet, so might as well make fun of it.

The hours passed as the two shared lunch and dinner with each other, practicing more, playing some video games and just walked around the academy talking. They went on until dusk. They were just about to take a walk to the landing pads outside the academy and just look over the cliff as they saw Cinder sitting down outside the school and was doing something on her scroll. Mere moments later Emerald and Mercury was startled by a loud sound from the city and another sound seconds later coming from the school.

Cinder stood up and looked over the city as Mercury and Emerald ran up to her as they all realised what it was that had happened. "You don't think..." Emerald started, still startled over the fact that it happened. "Sure looks like it" Mercury responded before Emerald could even finish her sentence. "But that is still days away!" she responded with a worried tone.

Mercury looked at Cinder, expecting her to know what they would do. "So, what do we do?" he asked as his arm pointed towards the city. Cinder stared as the sound of the cities alarm kept on sounding. "We move our plan ahead. Get your gear, we are going a round on the town." Cinder responded with her chilling voice as she turned around and went to get ready.

* * *

**Yeah, kind of just a filler chapter here cause i honestly planned a bit after. But i tried to tie in this chapter as good as possible to the previous and next chapter. Next time it's going to be a chapter of the breach. **

**Kindly share, favourite, subscribe and review. Especially review. See you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: (B)Reach The Finale

**Well guys, here it is, my version of the episode Breach. **

**Both of what happens when they arrive at the battle and a bit of what happened after the battle.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this part and i really appreciate if you have read all the other chapters.**

**It has been a long time coming. I looked at my previous chapters and the latest review i got was back in May.**

**In May! And i have noticed a significant drop in views. So if you read this i really appreicate it and hope you have fun.**

* * *

Screaming of civilians and roars of Grimms rose through the city, the monsters kept pouring out of the tunnel that had been opened. Gun fire and clashing of steel was heard from the town square they had all appeared in. A peaceful day turned into a disaster when the explosion caught everyone's attention and in a matter of minutes the city alarm had gone off. It did not take long until every Huntress and Huntsman who was off duty was in the city now fighting off the Grimm.

This day had gone to hell for everyone, even the ones planning it. Mercury, Emerald and Cinder had arrived to the city just in time to see General James Ironwoods army move into the city. As they looked up they saw several fighter class aircraft enter the city as they rained down bullets on grimms. Mercury was intrigued when he also saw several dozen men sized figures fly down into the city.

"Seems like Atlas is deploying their new infantry bots." He said as he saw one of them land. Emerald looked at them fight off the Grimm and sighed. "Why did we not steal a few of those instead of those giant mech thingies?" she said as she motioned around with her hand when she said "mech thingies".

"Quiet" Cinder responded with a sharp tone. Her normal cold emotionless voice all of a sudden burst through with a warm and demanding tone. "we are not here for our enjoyment. We are here to-" Cinder was interrupted as a Grimm just landed in front of her feet. It had been punched by one of the Atlesian robots. One punch and it had killed the Ursa.

They all looked at the Ursa corpse until both Emerald and Mercury noticed Cinder looking at Mercury over her shoulder as she nodded her head towards a group of Ursa. Without a second though Mercury ran into confrontation with an Ursa that he jump kicked in the head with a blast from his boot. Just as quickly he had attacked the first Ursa he had already attacked another one by sliding underneath the Ursa legs and spun around to kick it off the ground, stands up as it was still in midair and gave it a kick blast into its back.

He heard gunfire from Emeralds weapons as he ran over to the next group of Grimms. Two Beowulves that ran against him on their four legs. It was easy, their backs was now exposed as they ran on all four. He jumped over one and landed on its back, as quickly as he could he stomped with his other leg, blasting the back as the force of the blast made him land on the ground behind the Grimm. When the other Beowulf turned around and leaped high against Mercury. He countered by jumping up and wrapping his legs around the Grimms neck and swirled around, breaking it's neck as they landed.

Looking at the two kills he had made. He watched as they disappeared in front of him. So amused by his work he did not even notice the Boartusk coming behind him and knocks him in the back while in their spinning ball form. The force of the Boartusk would have crushed his spine had his Aura not been active. The force was enough to throw Mercury several feet away as he bumped into somebody that stumbled down on their knees on impact.

"Hey, watch yourself!" a familiar voice said as Mercury stood back up again. It was Yang who had rose up from her kneed state and uppercut a Beowulf in the jaw, blasting it far away, never to get back up again. Ah, I wondered if I were to see you here, handsome." Yang said with a teasing tone.

They stood back to back now, Mercury was too focused on the Grimm that had surrounded them now. The Boartusk in front of Mercury jumped up and turned into a ball and started to spin again. Mercury looked over his shoulder towards Yang "You know how to stop a Boartusk and use it for good stuff?"

Yang smiled and the Boartusk started to roll against them. In that moment both Mercury and Yang jumped up in the sky and the Boartusk ran straight into another Grimm and they landed back down on the ground with two less Grimm to take care off. Yang made a right hook towards a charging Beowulf and Mercury kicked a Creeper with a downward aimed kick towards its head. Yang uppercut another Beowulf into the air with her left hand, leaving it flying in the air that Mercury jumped up and kicked into the ground.

He then turned around and kicked two Beowulves in the head, causing them to go on their knees, he gets up on one of their knees and kicked the other in the head with enough force to flip him around to kick the other Beowulf he had stood on with a knee in the head. Meanwhile

Meanwhile Yang had jump spin kicked one Ursa in the face and punched it in the stomach five times with a last one that made it fly into a light pole. She then blocked a claw from a Beowulf that attacked behind her and elbowed him in the gut so it bent over and elbowed it again into the ground. She grabbed a Creeper that leaped at her and tossed it against another Creeper, blasting them both with a few explosive rounds from her gauntlets.

They looked at each other and pants in exhaustion over the battle they had just won as they looked around at the city. They had stopped. The Grimm had stopped coming and pretty much every fighter was standing around to take a breath. Mercury looked over at Yang who smiled at him. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Yang said as she stood straight and stretched. Mercury smiles back at her for a second.

Yang looked over at the town square and then back at Mercury. "Nice seeing you again, Mercury, but I think I need to go back to my team. You and your partner should probably regroup there with the others too. Meet you there." She said as she walked by with a wink. Mercury turned to look at her walk away as he felt his cheek cause he swore he could feel blood there. Well, he was not exactly wrong.

"We will." He responded to her before she got out of earshot as he looked the opposite way and saw Emerald standing in an alley. "But first..." he said in a whispering tone.

Inside the alley filled with trash all over it they found another kind of trash. Emerald and Roman Torchwick stood waiting for him. He stood and smoked his cigar with his cane resting on his arm. "Well well, you took your sweet time, kiddo. Do you have any idea how boring it is when you just stand in an alley trying not to be found? Not to mention smelly."

Mercury just walked up and stood next to Emerald and leaned against the wall with folded arms. "I was busy fighting off a group of Grimm that would have eaten you had you been spotted." Roman growls at Mercurys cocky tone and Throws away his cigar after extinguishing it to the wall.

"Listen here, you little punk" Roman says as he points the end of his cane towards Mercurys chest "I can take down any Grimm that I myself released on this town. Speaking of which, should you not take the law in your own hand and hand me over to the authorities?" Both Emerald and Mercury rolled their eyes and sighed and then grabbed his cane and his arms, leading Roman out of the alley and towards the town square that all the others waited for them.

The look on everyone's faces was amusing to see to Mercury. They had managed to capture Roman Torckwick, something that nobody else had managed to do. They were shocked to say the least. They allowed a little girl with a red hood to beat Roman up a bit as payback for apparently treating her badly a few hours before that until a ship came by and took Roman into custody.

Emerald and Mercury went over to the red hooded girl and Mercury looked at both of them smiling at each other. This was just not any normal smile. Not really wanting to dig much into the smile he looks up at a rooftop to see Cinder. She was waiting for Emerald and Mercury to get up and meet her there in an hour. Mercury looked over at Yang talking to some blue haired guy as he walks off to where she and Mercury had fought against Grimms during the battle.

It did not take long until Yang came up to him and stood next to him, resting her arm on his shoulder. "That was a really nice fight, i have to say." Yang said as she looked at the light pole she had tossed a Grimm into. Mercury look to his side and into her eyes "Yeah, it was. Good to know you can kick the ass out of Grimm as well as me." He says with a smile.

Yang giggles and stops leaning on him. "Yeah, I could say the same for you. I'm glad you came and helped me there. It was a _Grimm _situation." She snickered while Mercury just facepalmed. Mercury looked over his other shoulder to the guy with blue hair. "Who is that blue guy?" He asked and she turned around to look at the blue haired guy.

"Oh that? That's Neptune. He is a friend of ours. Why you ask? Are you jealous I talked to him earlier?" She said teasingly and smirked. "But nah, I just talked to him because he did not actually do anything during the entire invasion." Mercury looked at her, remembering he did not see them do anything.

"So hey, can we go for a walk abit?" She asked as she started to walk off. Not really having a choice Mercury walked with her. After they had walked for a bit they stoped behind the corner so others could not see them. When they were alone Yang leaned against the wall. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, causing him to put his hands on her waist.

They looked into each others eyes and smiles at each other as they leaned closer. Soon enough their lips made contact and Mercury got to feel her warmth flow through him. Yang felt a chill go through her as they kissed, a chill that was causing her to feel really relaxed despite the fact they had just been in a battle. Both their bodies softened up and they both breathed into one another. They both had wanted this for quite some time and they could feel it. Their kiss was deep and the want was just as deep. They stood there for almost a solid minute, feeling each others embrace, feeling each others desire for the other, sharing the heat they had been carrying whenever they were near each other. They could go on for hours.

Sadly for both of them they needed to breathe as they slowly parted with their lips. They kept looking into each others eyes and they both laughed a bit. "What was that? A thank you for saving you from the Grimms?" Mercury said with a teasing tone.

"You want me to thank you for something you did not do? I don't think so. I will however thank you for that kiss." Yang responded as she took Mercurys hand from her waist and down to her bare legs. They once again kissed each other for a solid minute before going back to the town square.

As they walked back to the others their hands was drawn to each others as they held each other as they walked back. Mercury was not entirely sure what this meant. Were they a couple now? Was this just a fling? Did it even matter? Maybe. Yang on the other hand knew exactly what this made them. This made them two opposites attracted to each other. For each similarity they shared they shared just as many differences. The light and dark.

"Yang, come on, we going back to Beacon!" the red hooded girl, Yangs sister, Ruby yelled at Yang, apparently everyone was going back to Beacon with the proffesors who had already left for home. They were all boarding the ships back and only waited for Yang. Before she started to run forward to the others she looked back at Mercury, still holding his hand and winked at him. "See you later, handsome." She said as she let go of his hand and ran to the ship.

When Yang sat down in her seat and looked back on Mercury she could feel all her friends eyes stare at her. She looked inwards and sure enough all her friends looked at her. "What?" She said in an annoyed tone to make them stop looking at them as she shrugged. Meanwhile Mercury stood still with Emerald next to him. Emerald had a rather unamused look on her face.

"Well, this day went to shit." She said as she put her hand on Mercurys shoulder. Come on, we need to go, Cinder is expecting us." He nodded and followed her. Together they climbed up a roof by helping each others athletic abillities to reach the top by grabbing and throwing each other.

Once up they stood and waited for Cinder whom appeared later. "Hello, you two. Had a fun evening?" Cinder said in her normal cold voice. She was however amused. Both Mercury and Emerald figured she had been watching everything from the sideline. Hopefully not everything though, Mercury hoped.

"It was...nice." Mercury said with a straight face with Emerald looking at him with also a straight face. "Certainly beats sitting in a dorm room ever single day with nothing to do." Emerald said, gaining a agreeing nod from Mercury.

"All in all, I'd call today a success." Cinder said triumphantly. Despite them being pushed ahead of time and not having their plans fully complete they all agreed to it. It was a success.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald noted, taking the complete devastation of the town square and the early push of their plans into account.

Mercury nodded in agreement to what Emerald said. "Yeah. A lot of faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels." Mercury said, remembering seeing Glynda Goodwitch stopping the Grimm from getting out and in that way bury all the faunus that did not make it out fast enough and then having it confirmed by Glynda herself. "You still think the White Fang will listen to us?"

"No" they were interrupted by a familiar voice, one they have not heard for a long time. As they looked to the direction of the sound, there he stood, dressed in black and red with a Grimm mask on his head and horns poking out between his hair, Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang. "But they'll listen to me."

Mercury looked at him and the only reaction he had: "Where the hell have you been? It's been like a year."

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys had fun readin this fanfiction cause...this is the end. I'm not going to write anymore on this story.**

**Like i said in the beginning, my upload shcedule have been exremely slow and it has made many people lose their interest in this story in general.**

**The drop in views and reviews has not really made me wanna continue either. So that is why i am officially calling this the end.**

**We reached the Finale people. I aimed at getting this story out before RWBY volume 3 came out and i succeded with that goal. **

**I am really thankful for the thankfully positive reviews this story has gotten and the followers it has gathered and for all you beautiful bastards that favourited this first attempt at a fanfiction.**

**I'm not sure what i will do next, if i should even try and continue writing fanfictions of not.**

**But anyways, this is Teldron7026 and i say thank you all so much for reading my story. You have my deepest gratitude. **

**Good bye everyone!**


End file.
